


Reunited and it Feels so Right

by charismapoison



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: A SwanFire/SwanThief short head canon taking place after the curse in Season Three that sends everyone back to the Enchanted Forest and Emma has no recollection of anything that happens.





	Reunited and it Feels so Right

"EMMA!" Neal cried out as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around wildly and frowned, he had forgotten that he was back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Henry were gone, they would never remember him because of the curse and all that had happened. He sighed, breathing in deeply as he rubbed his eyes, anxious to get the sleep out of them, he should have run over the town line before the cloud had come to take them all away, he had not been brought out to Storybrooke during Regina's curse in the first place, he had come to the Land Without Magic all on his own. He shook his head, getting out of bed with a groan, every joint in his body ached, he hadn't slept much the past few nights, his father was gone, the love of his life would never remember him or how their son had come to be, there was nothing that he could do to change things try as he might. He leaned against the window that sat in the bedroom of the palace his father had built, a room that had been reserved for him should he ever return, it was evident that Rumpelstiltskin had been convinced that he would find him one day and bring him home, the thought tied knots in his stomach as he turned away.

He let his thoughts drift for a moment before he decided that he had to find something, anything that would return him to the world that he left behind, scavenging through his father's belongings for anything that might help once more like it had before, wondering if he would be successful. It didn't take him long until he came across a photo of New York, he would recognize that skyline anywhere, and as he stared at it, he watched as the waters around the Statue of Liberty began to move, backing away for a moment until he moved closer with baited breath. He touched it gingerly, feeling his hand go through the portrait much to his surprise until he was walking clean through to where the scene took place, the sounds of the bay splashing behind him as the New York air hit him. "That crazy bastard," he whispered before looking around to make sure that no one had noticed him, and much to his relief they hadn't thought of him at all, even as he got on the ferry to head back to Manhatten, he didn't know where he would start but he knew that he had to do something.

Once off the ferry, he found the nearest alley to hotwire a car and make the trip back to Storybrooke, if it was even still there, a part of him hopeful that he would know where to go from there.

Emma Swan was confused about the things that she had been told by the man that had insisted that he was Captain Hook, the villain from one of the thousands of bedtime stories she had read to her son while he was growing up and she didn't want anything to do with him. He showed up absolutely everywhere that she was and she was beginning to feel harassed by the self-said dashing pirate, but she figured it she humored him perhaps that he would leave her alone, she guessed that was why she had allowed herself to drive to Maine. With a sigh, she looked over at Henry and gave him a smile before they both exited the yellow Volkswagon bug that she had driven for as long as she could remember, brushing her long blonde hair back as she looked at the sign, it almost looked out of place as it announced Storybrooke's border. There was a sudden surge of doubt in her stomach but there was something else there too as if the truth would be revealed if she just walked through to the city that lay beyond it, leaving the car behind as she and her son started their trip down the road.

"This place feels so...familiar..." came Henry's soft voice and Emma nodded, she knew just what he meant without having to ask him how it did, it almost felt like, well, like home to her and she wanted to know why as they made their way into town at the same time a familiar looking man did. She was going to groan, thinking at first it was Killian Jones again but his face was one that she knew, or at least thought that she did, and when her eyes met him there was a soft gasp that came from her lips.

Neal stood there, having arrived just moments before Emma had, standing at the end of the street watching the woman he loved and their son standing there, and it was all he could do to keep himself from running straight to her and pulling her into his arms with the vow never to let her go again. He walked calmly, surprised at himself for doing so, and to his surprise, she started to walk towards him as well, both their paces calm at first but he was soon moving more briskly before breaking into a run. "EMMA!" he called, his heart skipping a thousand beats a moment, he couldn't believe that fate had brought them back here together, his true love and his son right there in Storybrooke with him.

To her own surprise, Emma's heart leaped into her chest when he called her name, memories crashing back to her like waves pounding the beach once they met once more, her eyes never leaving him as she ran towards him. "NEAL!" she cried, letting his arms engulf her once they met in the center of the street, his lips meeting hers in a tender, passionate kiss that broke the spell upon her mind. She could remember everything-her parents, Regina, Hook, Neverland, everything that had happened, and most of all she could remember Neal, her Baelfire though she would never in a thousand years call him that. Hearing footsteps pounding behind her, their kiss broke as she moved a bit to allow Henry to throw his arms around his father's waist, having remembered now that the curse was broken.

A purple smoke appeared on the distance, much to their surprise, Neal pulling them both behind him but Emma turned him to face them once more, a shake of her head because no matter what that smoke was bringing, she was willing to face it so long as she never had to lose him again. Recognizing that look for the one his own gaze had, he nodded as he pulled her and Henry close, closing his eyes as tears formed in them at the knowledge that his family was together once more...


End file.
